She Da Man
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: CLARE EDWARDS RAPES ELI! And...that's pretty much the plotline...pretty good story, if I do say so myself. :
1. My Body Is Your Playground

I was resting on the couch after coming home from the steakhouse, where my parents and I always eat dinner. Something strange happened today though. Clare showed up, all huffy and upset, obviously family drama again. My parents introduced themselves and then Clare went on to complain about her parents and how she just wants time away and stuff. Now, you think YOUR parents are embarassing? My parents gave, no, enforced their blessing for Clare to stay over and "spend the night" in my room, with me. This was pretty embarassing because as we all know, Saint Clare is refraining from sex until marriage. Clare and I had an awkward discussion about this after my parents created this little mess. I then proceeded to tell her about how Julia used to stay over because she was always fighting with her step mom and how she would always sleep in my room, and well, Clare pretty much summed it up on her own. She didn't look too happy leaving the restraunt either. I was really worried about her now.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door, and to my surprise, there was Clare. "Clare?" I stepped further outside, "What are you doing here?" Clare looked at me longingly, with wide blue eyes.

"I wanna spend the night with you." I quirked my eyebrows at her. I was in complete shock. About an hour ago, she was reminding me that she was absolutely not having sex until she was married. And now, here she is at my front doorstep, basically throwing herself at me. I closed the door behind me.

"I see your parents aren't home," Clare smiled taking notice that my hearse was the only car parked in the driveway, "Nice." She stepped closer and ran her fingers through my hair. I swatted her hand away and walked down the steps. "Put your bike in the hearse. I'll drive you home." Clare gave me a confused look, "What? Eli, I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed and turned to her, "Clare, this isn't you."

"I don't know who I am!" she cried, "I don't know anything. All I know is that I want to be with you." She then reached out to grab my hands but I pulled away. Clare looked at me, almost driven to tears, "What is this?"

"Clare, I'm just looking out for you."

Clare's expression turned more serious, "Eli...sleep with me, tonight." I shook my head, "**No.**"

"Eli..." There was something strange about how she was staring at me now. Her usually baby blue eyes were now pools of sinister dark blue, "I wasn't asking your permission." With that, she stepped closer to me. She glared at me like a wild cyote at its prey. Then an evil smirk spread across her face as she placed her hands on my chest. "C-Clare!" I breathed pushing her away, "What do you think you're doing? Go away!"

"Don't back away from me!" Clare giggled, pulling me back by the shirt collar.

"Clare! I'm serious! **Stop!**" But before I could do anything, Clare pushed me down behind a big bush and forced herself on top of me. "No one should see us back here." she smirked. She undid my belt buckle and started tugging at my jeans. "Clare, **don't!**" I screamed. She slammed her hand over my mouth. I squirmed under her, desperately trying to break free. "Don't put up a fight." she said in a seductive voice. I continued to scream, muffled from her hand clamped over my mouth. I tried pushing her off of me. I started to kick and flail my arms around. Clare got frusterated with me and smacked me really hard across the face. "Shut up! You're MY bitch now!"

A chill ran down my spine when she said that. I was speechless, mostly because of her hand over my mouth, of course. All that I could manage to get out was a whimper.

"You're so cute when you're scared." she chuckled. She then proceeded to do things to me that would scar me for the rest of my life. I, Eli Goldsworthy, was violated by the girl that I once thought was an angel, Clare Edwards.

_**More to come! Tell me what you think so far! :)**_

_**Btw, for **__**Lace And Leather**__** fans, don't worry! I didn't forget about that story! Like I said on my profile, I may work on a few stories at once.**_

_**And for ppl who haven't read my story **__**Lace And Leather**__** yet, check it out! :)**_


	2. My Mind Is Your Urinal

I said "**No**". I said "**Stop**". I said "**Don't**". I lay there in the grass, staring up at the now twilight sky. I peeked over at Clare, who was buttoning up her shirt. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I didn't have the strength. All I could do was lie there in the grass. Clare walked over to me and stooped down.

"See you tomorrow...Romeo." She bent down and roughly kissed me once more, then strode away with an evil smirk on her face. I watched her as she hopped on her bike and took off. I continued to lie there, staring up at the sky. I tried closing my eyes, but every time I did, all I could see was her ivory face and her dark blue eyes hovering over me. Finally, I rolled onto my stomach so I was face-down in the grass. I cried, pounding my fists into the dirt. I lay there sobbing for what seemed like forever. It was now completely dark out. I saw the light from my dad's jeep. I immediately sat up and wiped the dirt and tears off my face. I heard the revving of the engine die out and the lights faded. My mom stepped out of the truck. "Baby boy," she said walking over to me, "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know," I managed to squeak out, "Just looking up at the stars...thought I'd get some fresh air."

She laughed, "Well come inside! The mosquitos will bite you, silly-billy!" I shakily stood up and sauntered towards the house. "You ok?" asked Bullfrog, who was behind us.

"Yeah, I'm just….tired."

CiCi smiled, "Come on in, we'll get you to bed."

I walked inside and upstairs to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror on my wall. I looked disheveled. My hair was sticking out in random places…and I felt dirty. I felt filthy all over. I could still feel Clare's freezing cold hands all over my body. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The light was much more luminescent. I saw myself in the bathroom mirror, and only then could I see what a mess I actually was. There were dirt smudges on my face and black eyeliner was smeared all around my eyes. There were long fingernail scratches all up and down my arms. I started to take off my clothes, which were sticking to me because I was sweating so much. Oddly, I felt uncomfortable taking off my clothes. I knew that I was alone in my room with the door locked, but I couldn't help but feel exposed as if somewhere, somehow, Clare was watching me with that sinister grin on her face. I immediately hopped in the shower and turned the hot water on all the way up. I washed all the dirt off my face and outta my hair, but no matter how hard I scrubbed, I could still feel her on me, all over me. When I got out of the shower, I threw on some boxers and an old _Dead Hand_ t-shirt. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my face. I tried desperately to fall asleep, but I was kept awake by Clare's voice buzzing around in my head.

_Don't put up a fight. _

I tossed and turned, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Shut up! You're MY bitch now!_

_I was alone in the boys' washroom. It all seemed so real. Almost all the lights were off, except one that hovered right above my head. I was at the sink. I looked up in the mirror and saw Clare standing behind me._

"_Hey Romeo." She breathed seductively. I quickly whipped around. She stared at me with her dark blue eyes. I backed up against the sink and put my hands on either side of it behind me._

"_Clare….what are you doing in the boys' washroom?" my voice was shaky, barely a whisper. She giggled as she moved forward, "We had so much fun together, didn't we?" She moved towards me, until her face was just inches away from mine. She ran her fingers through my hair. "You're so cute when you're scared. Did I ever tell you that?" My voice was a little bit louder this time, "You made that very clear….when you RAPED me!" Clare closed her fingers down around my hair and yanked my head towards her._

"_We had FUN, and that's all that happened!" She brushed my cheek with her other hand._

"_G-Get away from me!" I shoved her away and tried to run, but my legs were like jello and I couldn't move. Clare slung her arm around my neck and dragged me towards her and she started to touch me, "C'mon, Eli, you know that you liked it." I kept trying to break away, but she was too strong._

"_No! Don't touch me! Stop! Stop, no…." I tried screaming, but all that came out was air…_

I woke up that morning in a pool of sweat.


	3. Cry Me A River

_**This chapter is dedicated to family guy, and you'll see how when you read it. (that is, if you watch family guy)**_

I couldn't focus in class that day. Not with Clare sitting right behind me. I felt her eyes on me. She was probably admiring how fine my ass looked in these new skinny jeans. Freaking perv. Who would have thought, of all people, Miss Saint Clare...if only people knew what a demon she really was. I manageed to peek around behind me to look at her. To my surprise, she was completely focused on whatever Miss Dawes was saying, her eyes back to their innocent baby blue. She took a glance at me and flashed me her radiant smile along with an innocent little wave. She acted as if nothing had happened. I quickly turned back around and kept silent for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, I quickly picked up my books and scooted out of the classroom. I was happy to see Adam waiting at our lockers and I ran up to him. "Hey Adam."

"Eli, hey man. Where were you last night? I texted you like a zillion times." You have no idea how badly I wanted to break down and cry to Adam how Clare hurt me and invaded my personal bubble. I twiddled my thumbs, and just as I was about to speak...

"Oh hey Adam!" said an oh-so-familiar voice. Adam rolled his eyes and giggled, "Oh let me guess, you didn't answer my calls because you and Clare were 'studying'."

"Oh yeah," Clare chimed, "as a matter of fact, we_ were_ studying last night. Right, Eli?" She looked at me with her innocent blue eyes, which I knew wanted to be the black holes they were so badly. I didn't know what to say, so I just kinda nodded. I stood there, frozen, as I felt Clare's hand running down my back.

Adam laughed, "I'm sure that's _exactly_ what you two were doing last night..."

"Ew! We did not Adam! Don't be gross!" Clare whined. _Bullshit. _

"I know," Adam giggled, "I'm just kidding, Saint Clare!" _More bullshit. _

Just then, "Saint Clare" grabs my ass, out Adam's sight, of course. I quickly jerked away from her, my back slamming against the lockers. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to run away and hide. Clare and Adam exchanged a quizzical look and Clare cocked her head to the side, "Is everything all right, Eli?" she asked in a fake concerned tone. Clare knew pretty damn well everything was NOT alright.

"Yeah," I choked, "I just...would you excuse me?" With that I spun around and ran down the hall to the boys' bathroom. I flung open the door, stumbled in, and started crying hysterically. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled a pair of scissors out of my bag.

"Who's that!" I yelled at myself as I chopped off a few locks of hair, "Where's Eli!" I threw the scissors down and glared at myself in the mirror, "You're a whore!" I slid my eyeliner pencil out of my back pocket and stared to smear it all over my face, "Wear your whore makeup, you filthy whore! You're always looking for trouble and you don't care what kind of girl you get it from, BECAUSE YOU'RE A WHORE!" I then completely broke down and started crying uncontrollably. Suddenly, I heard someone walk out of the bathroom stall. "Um, Eli?" I turned around and saw Declan. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Eli, what's wrong?" His voice was thick with with concern. I couldn't answer. I was crying too hard to speak. "Eli..." Declan looked square into my eyes, "whatever it is...you can tell me." He waited for me to calm down. My loud sobs turned into little sniffles as I tried to relax.

"You won't tell anyone?" I finally managed to squeak out. Declan shook his head. "Ok..." I started, not knowing how exactly to say it, without bursting out into tears again. I took a deep breath, "I-I was raped." Declan stared at me, confused, for a few seconds. Then he chuckled, "W-What?" But when he saw that I wasn't joking around, his face got serious again, "O-Oh my god...you're serious?" I slowly nodded. All Declan could do was stare at me. "Well, I mean...how...who raped you?"

I shook my head, "Declan, you wouldn't believe me in a million years."

"Please, Eli, just tell me." I stood against the sink and looked down and nervously shuffled my feet.

"It was...Clare Edwards." I mumbled quietly. I looked up at Declan, expecting him to be choking back laughter. His facial expression was far from humorous. He stared back into my eyes with a horrified expression, like he had just seen a ghost. "I don't...oh my god...oh Eli!" He wrapped his arms around me and started violently shaking. I looked up at him curiously, "Declan, what the..."

He swallowed hard, "Clare...is the foulest, most discusting human being on earth. She isn't what she says she is...she's horrible. And, and, her hands are so cold...and she's so strong..." he choked on the last word. It took me about a second to pick up on what Declan was saying.

"No..."

"Yes..." Declan faced me, "Clare Edwards raped me too!" I was speechless. Declan continued, "Clare and I were backstage planning a school play about a year ago. I was currently dating Holly J. SinClair. We were alone. I forget what we were doing back there by ourselves, but suddenly, Clare just randomly kissed my neck. When I turned around to face her shed leaped at me and started sucking on my neck, and she had these vampire fangs glued to her teeth, and she was growling!" A tear escaped from his eye, "And...then she..." but he couldn't finish and he too started crying.

I tightly hugged him, "Declan...I am so sorry that happened to you." We stood there in an embrace, when we were both startled by the sound of a toilet flushing. Then KC stepped out of one of the stalls, shaking his head. "You know what? You two are freaking FAGS! I can't stand to listen to you! What kind of bullshit is that?" Then he stormed towards the door. "Raped by Clare Edwards," he chortled, "Pffft!" He threw the door open and left.

"He didn't wash his hands" Declan commented.

About two seconds later, the bathroom door swung wide open and KC came running towards us with tears welling in his eyes. He tackled me into a bear hug and started sobbing loudly into my shoulder, "I-It was HORRIBLE! I-I was a-alone in the boys locker room, and C-C-Clare...she just jumped me! I tried to scream, but I couldn't! And she kept saying, 'Just be quiet, just enjoy it...' And...and...and..." I put my arm around him.

"There, there..."

"THERE, THERE!" KC screeched, "Clare made me her bitch and tore my innocence away and the best you can come up with is 'there, there'?"

"Um, you didn't let me finish, hence the elipse at the end of my sentence."

"Wait," interrupted Declan, "what elipse?" The three of us awkwardly looked at eachother for a few seconds. "You know what, nevermind...um...wow..."

KC continued to cry hysterically and Declan and I embraced him, comfortingly. It was bad enough that Declan and I were raped, but we had both already had sex, so we can't say she took anything from us, except maybe our peace of mind. Clare ripped KC's virginity away from him like...tape...from a tape dispenser...oh, you get the idea!

"Hush, KC, it's alright." Declan reassured him.

"No, it's not alright," KC cried, "Clare raped us, and she's probably gonna rape more innocent people, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a minute, then I looked up at the two of them, "You know what, we _will _do something about it!"

I broke from the group hug, "We're gonna sue that little bitch for all she's got! We're gonna make sure she's never able to hurt another guy again."

"You're right!" added Declan, "little miss Saint Clare's gotten away with far too much! We gotta put an end to this!"

"Yeah," I continued, "She must be really cocky about her innocent reputation, but were sucking that cocky bitch bone dry of all she owns. We're gonna make her pay through the freaking junk. I'm gonna be a real dick about this." Then I thought some more, "Penis."


	4. We Are Broken

_**Lol, I feel like this story is getting crazier as I write it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plus, I threw in a special guest star from mad tv. XD**_

The three of us stood outside of the Toronto District Attorney Office. Declan breathed in, held it for a few seconds, then puckered his lips and slowly exhaled. "This is it. You guys ready?"

I nodded, "Let's do this." Declan and I began to walk up the steps, when we both realized that KC wasn't following us. The two of us turned around. KC was standing at the bottom of the steps, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at us in a way that made him look like a scared, small child.

"KC." Declan called, waving him over towards us.

KC shook his head, "You guys, I don't think I can do this."

I slowly shuffled back down the stairs, and stood next to KC. "It's gonna be alright, man. This way, Clare won't be able to hurt us or anyone else anymore."  
"I don't know..." KC shuffled his feet, "I just...it's too soon. It's too soon to relive...what happened to me."

I took KC's hand, "Look, I don't wanna have to relive it either. Every time I think about...how powerless I felt, and how I felt so dirty, and weak...I feel like I'm gonna die," I took a deep breath, "but don't worry, dude. We're all in this together." KC squeezed my hand and sighed. "It's gonna be ok, man, I promise."

After a minute of silence, KC finally looked up at me and nodded, then followed me up the stairs. The three of us walked inside, up to the front desk, where a young clerk girl was sitting. She barely noticed us walking up to the desk, as she obnoxiously yammered away on her cellphone, "And, gurl, I didn't see him yesterday, he didn't even show up...gurl, I will CUT him...gurl, yes I will! Remember that one time when he was hookin' up with Tracy and I found out? Gurl, I CUT him...oh, gurl! YES, I did!"

Declan tried to get her attention, "Ahem..."

The young girl didn't even pay attention to us, "Guuuurl! No she didn't...Oh...no she didn't! You kick dat bitches ass, gurl...oh, guuuuurl..."

"Yeah, excuse me." I finally said. The girl stopped talking and turned around to face me, with a snarl on her face, "Uh, 'scuse _me_,emo boy, can't you see I'm in da middle of a conva-sation? Rude..." The girl continued her conversation, "Yeah, kick da ho's ass, gurl...ight, gotta go, byeeee!" The girl hung up and turned to us. "What do you boys want?"

"We need the room number for the district attorney's room." Declan said.

The girl rolled her eyes and groaned, "Are you sure you just don't want me to show you where the bathroom is or something?"

Declan quirked his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Listen, preppy boy, I dunno what any of the rooms numbers are, and I'm gonna have to pull out dat big-ass book with all da numbers, and I can't even tell you how many times I've broken a nail on dat bastard! No, I think I'll just give you the directions to the bathroom. It's right down da hall there..."

"This is serious!" KC interrupted.

"Ohhh, no! Don't get loud with me, Justin Bieber boy! Do not get loud with me! SACURITY! SA-CURITY," She jabbed her finger at us, "these boys need to go! _Need_ to go!"

Suddenly, an older man walked out, "Bon Qui-Qui, what's wrong?" The young girl pointed to us, "These boys were tryin' a fight me!"

"No we weren't!" I protested. The girl turned around and glared at me, "Boy, I will CUT you!" The older man rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bon Qui-Qui, you can't just call security because someone asks you to do something you don't feel like doing."

The man shook his head, "I'm so sorry about that. Now what do you boys need?"

"We want the room number for the district attorney's room," Declan said, "it's really important."

"Oh ok," the man said, "the district attorney's room is on the twentieth floor, room 209."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry again for the….um…..inconvenience."

The three of us got on the elevator and Declan pushed the 20 button. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as we rode up. It was a good thing that we were the only ones on the elevator, because then we could get up there sooner and get this over with. I peeked at KC. He stared straight ahead and stood perfectly still, as if there was a gun pointed at him. I could tell he was dying inside. I reached out and gently wrapped my fingers around his. He turned to me, a bit startled. "It's gonna be ok." I whispered. The sooner we got to floor 20, the sooner this could be over with. Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, but we were only on floor two. A young woman stepped on with a little boy, who looked to be around 6 or 7 years old. The little boy skipped on the elevator and excitedly looked around. "Wow! This is a huge elevator! It's like a space shuttle!" The doors closed and the elevator proceeded on. The little boy curiously looked at the buttons on the elevator. "Hey, Mommy, what does _this_ do?" He pressed one of the floor buttons and a delighted gasp escaped his mouth when it lit up. He eagerly pressed another floor button and when that one lit up he smiled even bigger. The excited little boy started running his little hands all over the buttons, until every single one was pressed. Declan, KC, and I exchanged an annoyed look, because now we were gonna have to stop on every floor. "Hey, what's _this_?" The boy said pressing a red button with a little bell on it. An alarm began to sound and we all covered our ears while the little boy continued to press down the button. "Tyler, no!" the woman scolded, pulling him away. She glanced at us, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, he's a bit energetic." Declan nodded, "It's alright, Ma'am." Wow, the one thing that I really admire about Declan is his manners and his adult social skills. I was never good at talking to adults. I hate how they address you as "young man" and how they always seem to ask you the exact same questions every time you talk to them.

"Look, I'm a rocket!" yelled Tyler. He then darted around the elevator, making rocket sounds.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged again. The little screen said that we were on floor 5. The doors opened and on stepped a rather rotund man holding a huge KFC bucket. A fat-ass woman followed him, also holding a bucket of KFC. The elevator shook violently as the couple stepped on.

"Of course, you _always_ have to go before me!" the woman complained, "why can't you be a gentleman for once and let me on the elevator first?"

"Oh yeah, and why can't you…._not_ be a gentleman for once?"

"Oh, real mature!" The woman took out a chicken wing and shook it at her husband, "And I told you that I preferred the Cluck-U chicken! Not KFC!"

"It's all the same." The husband scoffed.

"Oh, no it's not! KFC is heart-attack city! You wanna see me drop dead!"

"Will ya?"

The woman glared at her husband, then despite her complaining, greedily began to chew on the chicken wing. After what felt like an hour of listening to the annoying couple bicker, the elevator pinged again. The doors slid open, and on stepped what had to be roughly 30 people. They were all youngish middle-aged people. They ran on to the elevator cheering and yelling. "Party on floor 50! Doug's office!" The crowd hollered, cheered and jumped up and down, causing the entire elevator to shake. And to make matters worse, some idiot brought a boom box with annoying party music that we would have to listen to the entire way up. The elevator was now jam packed, and the fat lady was pressed right up against me. I watched disgustedly as the lady chopped away on her chicken wings, smacking her fat, grease covered lips together. I looked up at the little screen and it said that we were only on floor 10. I groaned and closed my eyes, banging my head repeatedly against the elevator wall. I peeked over at KC and Declan, and their facial expressions told me that they weren't having a fun ride up either. The business people continued to cheer and jump around, the fat couple continued to argue, and that annoying little boy continued to dart around playing rocket ship. I swear, I wanna strangle that little douchebag. He just _had_ to go and press all the damn floor numbers.

"Billy! I need to go to that doctor after this!" The fat lady yelled at her husband

"Look at me mommy! I'm a rocket! Vroom! Vroom!" the little boy darted around, despite the crowded elevator. Apparently, the mom forgot to teach him manners.

"Party! Party!" The business people chanted.

"You don't need to go to no damn doctor, Lillian," the fat man told his wife, "your fine! Quit being such a drama queen!"

"Rocket! Rocket! Rocket!" the little boy said racing around.

"35 more floors! Yey!" cheered the business people as we approached floor 15. They continued as the doors slid open, as if we needed anyone else on this death trap. With no one entering, the doors slid shut.

"I need to go to the doctor right now!" the fat lady screeched, "You _do_ see this sore on my arm, right! It's all pusy!" The lady then shoved her arm in my face, "Hey, emo-boy, doesn't this look infected to you?" I scrunched up my face and gagged.

The fat man rolled his eyes, "Lillian! Leave the poor kid alone."

"You just know that he's gonna agree with me that this sore requires medical attention! Don't you, kid?"

"I think _I _need medical attention." I muttered.

"Floor 18! Floor 18!" The crowd cheered.

"Zoom zoom!" went the little boy.

"You know, you're a pig!" The fat woman shouted at her husband, "I wash your underwear, I pop the pimples you can't reach, and I even unclogged the toilet after you had the runs, and you can't even take me to the doctor?"

"The only reason I had the runs was from _your _cooking!" The fat man retorted.

"Well _excuse _me for trying to put something healthy in your diet!"

The fat couple went on and on as the little boy darted around making annoying sound effects.

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" The crowd jumped up and down. I thought I was gonna crack, but KC beat me to it.

"SHUT UP!" he cried, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The crowd fell silent. KC started bawling. Declan immediately rushed to his side, "KC, relax, hush."

"I can't!" he sobbed, "I have to go into that room and tell a complete stranger about how my virginity was torn away from me! Meanwhile, I have to put up with being in this fucking elevator, with that annoying little twerp over there, those arguing whales," he made huge hand gestures, "and all these freaks that won't shut up!"

KC began hyperventilating as all of the people in the elevator silently stared at him.

"Whoah, just take it easy, Bieber." One of the annoying business-party people said.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" KC lunged towards the man and began to attack him, until Declan and I pried him off of him. KC struggled, his feet kicking at the air, while Declan and I tried to control him. Finally, the elevator pinged and the doors finally slid open to floor 20.

"So long, suckers!" I chortled as the three of us ran off the elevator. We walked down the hall to try and find the room.

"Ok," said Declan, "the man at the desk said we need to go room number….." and then he paused.

I shrugged, "Room number….what, Declan?"

"I thought _you_ remembered."

"I thought KC remembered." I said. The three of us exchanged a disturbed glance, "FUCK!" we yelled in unison. I rolled my eyes, "Now what? None of the doors have labels on them, just numbers."

"Well that's STUPID!" KC whined, "Everything in this building is STUPID! My life is STUPID!" Then KC fell to the floor, curled up into a ball, and began to cry.

Declan stooped down next to him, "Aw, come on, KC. I know you really don't wanna do this, but like Eli said, we're all in this together." KC remained curled up in a ball, not saying a word. "KC?" No answer. Declan patted him on the head, "KC?" KC swatted his hand away and grunted.

"Declan!" I interrupted, "How are we gonna find the room."

Declan thought for a moment, "I bet I can find it. I go to places like this with my parents all the time." Declan and I walked up and down the hall, scrutinizing all the doors. Finally, we came to a door that had no number on it. Declan smiled, "It's this one. This is definitely the District Attorney's room."

"How do you know?"

"It's called instinct, my friend." Declan stated confidently as he swung open the door. Suddenly, a woman started shrieking. We realized that we had actually opened the door to the bathroom. We shrieked back at her and slammed the door shut. Declan put his back up against the door, "I don't think that was the District Attorney's room."

"You know Declan," I said raising an eyebrow at him, "you should have just stopped after, 'I don't think….'"

"Hehe…" he said sarcastically.

"Hehehe…" I retorted.

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe!"

10 minutes went by as we kept doing that.

"Ok! Stop!" Declan said, "We need to think. How are we gonna find this guy?" We saw a janitor walk down the hallway, and he was coming towards us.

"Hey, let's ask that guy!" I suggested, pointing to the janitor.

"Um, excuse me!" Declan called to the janitor. The janitor didn't answer. Declan walked up to him. "Hello?" The janitor finally looked up.

"Hi," Declan began, friendlily, "we're looking for the District Attorney's room. We know that it's on this floor, we just need the room number."

"Que?" the janitor replied.

I threw my head back, "Great! He doesn't speak English! Is _everyone_ in this building a useless turd?"

"Um….Districto Attorneydado…?" Declan attempted. His effort was futile, mostly because the janitor's attention was now focused on the boy lying down in the middle of the hallway. He curiously scrutinized him, and then with the end of his mop, lightly began to poke him. "Chico?" KC didn't answer. The janitor continued to poke him, while repeating: "Chico? Chico? Chiiico…..CHICO? Chico? Chico? Chico…." KC sprung up, "STOP FREAKING POKING ME! FREAKING FAG!" The janitor grabbed his cart and slowly backed away from the ill-tempered boy. KC came over to us, his eyes all red and puffy from crying so much. "I wanna go home." He whined, weakly, "We haven't even gotten to the place yet and I'm already an emotional wreck!" I put my arm around his shoulder, "Dude, chill, it's gonna be alright." Those words felt stale coming out of my mouth, because I know that I already said that like 10 times. And it seemed as the more I said it to KC, the less _I _believed that everything was gonna be alright.

"Thank you District Attorney!" We heard a woman across the hall say, "I will definitely be back tomorrow here in room 209 to discuss more of that…..stuff." The woman walked away down the hall past us.

Declan cocked his head to the side, "Well….that was convenient." Declan lead the way to the room, followed by KC and I who were hand in hand, as we reluctantly approached the room. We got to the door that had a little number 209 on it. Declan put his ear to the door and gave it a quick rap with his fist.

"Come in." We hear a man's voice say. Declan opened the door and we all walked in. We saw the man, at his desk. He was sitting in a big red chair, where the back of it was a bit taller than him. He looked to be around in his late 30's or early 40's. He sat at a big desk, with a little gold name tag propped up on it that said, "Attorney Brandon Brown".

"Hello boys," he greeted us, "what can I do for you today?" All of our eyes darted from one another, until both KC and Declan were looking at me. I sighed and stepped forward a bit, "Um, we would like to make a case for a…" My tongue got all tied up…I couldn't get the words out. Mr. Brown encouraged me with friendly eyes, "Ok…." I began again, "we were…sexually assaulted…all by the same person." I felt like throwing up, expecting an awkward silence after I spoke, but Mr. Brown just nodded. Of course, he wasn't surprised. He probably heard stuff like this every day. I felt a bit better now. "Ok," he said, "did the assault happen to all three of you at the exact same time, or at different times?"

"Well, I was raped a few days ago by this person," I pointed to Declan, "he was raped last year, and KC…." I turned to him, "KC, when did you say you were raped?"

"The beginning of the school year…." KC sniffled, tears still in his eyes.

"Wow, this is serious," Mr. Brown shook his head, "and do you know this person who raped you?" We all nodded.

"It was my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh, your girlfriend got raped too?" he asked.

"No, it was my girlfriend who raped us."

"Yeah, and she was also my _ex_-girlfriend." KC added.

Mr. Brown tapped his fingers on his desk, "I see…." I could tell he struggled to process this information, but I don't blame him. I mean, how many stories do you hear about a 15 year old girl raping three guys?

"So, what is the name of this girl?" he interrogated.

"Her name is Clare Edwards."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Clare Edwards?" I nodded. "You mean the Edwards family that lives in this town?" I nodded again. "And does this Clare Edwards have a sister named Darcy?"

"Yep." I said, my head getting tired of nodding so much.

The man just stared at us at first. Then the side of his mouth curled up and he started shaking a little. His face turned red, before he put his head down on his desk and began howling of laughter. We stared at him, shocked, as he threw his head back and swiveled around in his chair laughing. When he finally got a hold of himself, he turned to us and used the end of his tie to wipe his eyes, "Oh, boys…..that was a very funny joke. Now seriously, who raped you?" We stood there silently, as Mr. Brown waited for a legitimate answer. "We just told you." I said silently. Mr. Brown gave us a suspicious look and turned to KC and Declan, "Really?" They both nodded. He shook his head, "Look, I _know_ you guys are kidding me. I've know the Edwards' for a long time. I had to do a case on Darcy's rape. I know little Clare. She couldn't hurt a fly!" He chuckled, "I'm sorry, I can't make a case of this."

"But she _raped_ us, you piece of shit!" KC growled.

"Yeah," Declan cut in, "you have to believe us!"

"Doesn't Clare have one of those abstinence rings?" Mr. Brown questioned.

"Well, yeah!" I answered, "But…."

"Then she couldn't have raped you guys."

"But that doesn't mean anything!" I argued, "That little ring isn't gonna change the fact that Clare pushed me down behind a bush and sexually assaulted me!"

"Yeah!" KC and Declan defended.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I'm not gonna let you pull one over on Miss Saint Clare. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met." He waved at us, "Now, unless you have a real story for me, I suggest you run along."

"FUCK YOU!" KC yelled at him at we dragged him out of the room.

"Man, I don't believe this." Declan complained as we walked down the stairs of the office building, "No one is gonna believe us, because they all think Clare is so sweet and innocent!"

"Now what?" I groaned.

KC angrily kicked some debris on the side walk and crossed his arms, "This is unbelievable! No one is gonna believe us!" He shook his head, "We need a reliable source."

"Maybe someone would have to see it to believe it…." I suggested. Just then, Declan's entire face lit up, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We need to catch her in the act!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How are we gonna do that?"

"Ok," Declan explained, "were gonna choose someone to bait Clare into raping them, while one of us calls the police and makes sure that they see Clare trying to rape them."

"That's genius!" KC commented, "And we can communicate using those little ear things! I have some of those from a spy kit that I got out of a cereal box!"

Declan laughed, "Alright and we need to come up with code names."

"What should my name be?" I asked. Declan scrutinized me and scratched his chin, "Hmmm, well I think that since you're probably the hottest out of all of us…you can be shark bait." I blushed a little at Declan's comment. _Well I already know that I'm the hottest out of the three of us, but could I actually be the hottest guy in school? _I thought, _I think I'm neck and neck with Drew on that one. All the girls like him because he looks like that Taylor Lautner guy, but I've also heard girls talking about me too and gushing over everything about me. My hair, my eyes, even the way I smirk all the time. Yep, I think I'm definitely the hottest guy in school._

"Ok, so it's a plan!" I heard Declan conclude. I woke up out of my daze.

"I'm sorry…..I wasn't paying attention. What?"

"KC is gonna call the police and I'm gonna make sure Clare is in the right places at the right times."

"Ok, and what am I gonna do?" KC and Declan smirked at each other, and then looked at me.

"Why do you think your name's 'shark bait'?"

_**Hahaha! Ok, so I don't know much about lawyers and making cases and stuff so some of what you just read may not have been entirely sound…..lol! Please review and tell me what you think! **__**J**_


	5. Tie Me Down

_**Haha, ok, so this chapter is, like, epic! Lol, I kinda let my imagination run wild with my love for Eli! ;) Lol, you'll c y! Enjoy! **__**J**_

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._I thought over and over again as I walked up the steps of Degrassi, wearing nothing but short denim shorts and a super tight, black, V-neck top. The shorts were ripped at the bottom and if they were any shorter, they would be underwear. The ridges of my abs could clearly be seen through my shirt, since it was so tight, and there was also a little midriff showing. And my eyes were rimmed with smoky black eyeliner. I find it so weird how the one thing that turns girls on completely is a hott guy, like me, wearing homosexual attire. I sighed as I walked through the doors. Instantly, every girl's eyes in the hallway were on me. I heard little whispers buzz from girl to girl, and a few of them whistled at me. As you can imagine, I felt very uncomfortable, having my amazing body basically being put on display for all the perverted girls to gawk at and let dirty thoughts fill their heads. I felt like such a little whore and I couldn't believe myself for going through with this ridiculous plan, and putting myself in danger again. But if this was the only way we could get Clare thrown in the slammer, so be it. I met Declan and KC at my locker. They both smirked at me when they saw my get-up.

"Wow, Eli, looking sexy!" Declan winked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "This _better_ work!"

"It will. Here's the plan: you need to meet me back here at 12:00 pm, when 3rd period starts. I'll be here stalling Clare. One you and Clare are alone...well you know..." I nodded, gulping down fear. "Ok, and then KC is gonna get the police. They'll catch her in the act, and Clare will rape no more." To be perfectly honest, listening to this plan out loud now made it sound like the dumbest, most ridiculous idea, in the history of dumb and ridiculous ideas. However, as long as I had to dress up in this little tart outfit, I might as well go through with the plan.

"Um, guys…." I began, nervously, "exactly when _is_ the po-po gonna show?"

"Well," Declan scratched the back of his throat, "we're gonna try to get them there ASAP, you know, before Clare does anything _really_ bad to you." I closed my eyes and shuttered as flashbacks flooded my head:

_I wanna spend the night with you._

_**No.**_

_I wasn't asking your permission._

_**Stop!**_

_No one should see us back here._

_**Don't!**_

_Don't put up a fight__._

_***Scream* *Cry* *Whimper***_

_Shut up! You're MY bitch now!_

"Dude," KC startled me out of my daze, "are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah…." I lied, "I'm fine." But I was terrified inside. What if the police don't come in time and Clare rapes me again? How could anyone in the right mind practically commit sexual-assault -suicide, just to go through with some plan that _might_ work?

"Well, alright then," KC confirmed, "at 12:00 pm sharp, operation "Bust the Bitch" is a go."

"'Bust the Bitch'?" Declan questioned.

"I couldn't think of anything better!"

I went to grab my books in my locker as Declan and KC walked off to their classes. "Hey, Eli." I heard Riley come up behind me. I turned around, "Oh, hey Riley. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you my English notes from last year that you said you needed from me for Ms. Dawes'…." Suddenly, Riley's eyes widened as they traveled from my eyes all the way down my body. "Ohhh, sweet Jesus…." I heard him mutter.

"Um, Riley…." His eyes snapped back up to mine. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah….uh huh…." He gasped, suddenly all flustered. However, the bulge in the front of his pants told me otherwise. Riley followed my eyes and saw that I noticed and he started blushing. "I should, um….I should probably get to class now." Riley handed me the notes and sped off, probably before he got the urge to jump me. As I stuffed the notes in my locker, I felt a hard smack on my ass. I turned around and saw a group of yellow-shirted "minor niners" pass me. One of the girls winked at me and mouthed, _Nice!_ Wow, who knew that girls, and gays, could be such….animals? I might as well have been standing there completely naked. At least this outfit was better than those ass-ugly uniforms we have to wear every day now. The school shouldn't interfere with how I choose to express myself! And now, these new uniforms completely take away our identity (except for those damn I.D. tags we have to wear now). And I especially hate how our shirt colors depend on our grade level:

Yellow = freshman

Purple = sophomore

Red = junior

Blue = senior

It's a good thing that red was my next favorite color down from black. But I'm still getting pretty tired of people referring to me as, "Hey, junior!" Needless to say, I was definitely going to get into some deep shit for wearing this to school. I sighed as I picked up my books and hurried off to 11th grade media immersions class. I walked into the classroom and sat down at my usual computer. The expression on everyone's face as they all stared at me was priceless. At least for this one day I finally get to do the one thing I love doing again: standing out…even if it does mean dressing up like a male stripper.

"Sorry I'm late," Ms. Oh said walking into the classroom, "I had to stop for…" Her eyes were now focused on me. She kinda gave me that same look Riley had been giving me, like, 5 minutes ago, but she didn't say anything. She walked over to the white board and started writing shit down, "So," she continued, "I just wanted to pick up on yesterday's lesson. We were talking about making designs for public webpages….." She went on with the lesson, and every now and then, he eyes would drift over to me. I could have sworn I saw her fighting back a grin a few times. "Ok, so now I want all of you to try it on your own." I suddenly felt her presence behind me. Her breath skittered across my cheek, "If you have any questions just ask me."

I began to work on the computer, following the instructions on the board. Suddenly, I felt Ms. Oh's hands on my shoulders.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." I said, not letting my eyes leave the computer screen. Ms. Oh began to rub my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" There was now a hint of deviousness in her voice.

"Yeah….I'm ok." Ms. Oh kicked a seat out from under the computer next to me and sat down. I continued to work on the project, slightly aware of Ms. Oh's eyes on me.

"Oh, hun, that's not how you do it." I turned to her with a questioning look. I was pretty sure I was doing it the correct way. This is like the umpteenth time we've done this. Wait? Did she just call me hun? She put her arm around me and placed her other hand on top of mine on the mouse, "_This _is how you do it." She moved my hand with hers, clicking on all of the same things that I just clicked on.

I raised an eyebrow, "But that's what _I _just did."

"Mmmmm hmmmm…" Although she kept moving my hand around on the mouse, I realized that she was no longer looking at the computer screen. Her face was pressed against my cheek and she stroked my hair with her other hand.

I scooted away from her, "Um….Ms. Oh….."

"Shhh…." She placed her finger on my lips, "sometimes it's better when you _don't_ ask questions." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Ms. Oh ruffled my hair. Just then, the bell rang. I immediately hopped up from my seat and got the hell out of there. That had to be the most disturbing and uncomfortable media immersions class ever. I let out a loud sigh as I shuffled down the hallway. I saw Mr. Simpson coming down the hall my way. He held a cup of coffee as he greeted students passing by. As he put the coffee mug to his lips, he got a good look at me. His eyes widened as he spit out a mouthful of coffee, and it splattered all over the floor.

His mouth hung open as he stared me down. He tried to put words together, but all that came out was, "Ah…..um…..ah….."

"Uh, is everything ok, Mr. Simpson?" I asked, already aware of the situation.

"E-Eli! What the hell are you wearing?" he managed to sputter out. I nervously looked down and shuffled my feet, "Uh…..not much. What are you wearing?"

Mr. Simpson rolled his eyes, "Quit playing around. You know the dress code." I nodded. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you detention, for…provocative attire."

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled. Detention was the least of my worries right now.

Mr. Simpson raised an eyebrow at me, "Why _are_ you wearing that anyway?"

"Oh, you know…." I struggled, "just…..doing it for the ladies." I lied with a fake, small smile.

Mr. Simpson chuckled, "I used to do that when I was your age. I would come to school sometimes in nothing but my wife-beater, booty-shorts, and hiking boots. I'll show you some pictures later, if you want."

I shuddered at the mental image that Mr. Simpson had now engraved in my head for the rest of my life. "No….I don't, um, think I have time. Thanks, though."

"Oh, everyone wants a piece of Archie!" He chimed, shaking his hips a little. It took everything I had not to throw up. This whole thing was becoming really weird.

"Yeah, I should go." I mumbled, walking down the hall, away from him. I looked at the clock on the wall and my heart froze.

_12:00_

It was time. I reluctantly walked to my locker and saw Declan standing there with Clare. His job was to stall her until I got there. I wondered what clever way Declan chose to stall her…..

"Declan," I heard Clare's voice, "it's great that you got a new hamster, named Pip-squeak, and I would love to stand here and hear the rest of your story, but I have to get to class now." Clare began to walk away.

Declan grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

Clare huffed and turned around, "What?"

"Did I tell you about the…..little wheel that he likes to run around on?" Clare rolled her eyes. "He just loves to run around on that thing! He just goes around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around *gasp* and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around ….." Declan made little rotations with his finger. As he rambled on, Clare spotted me. Her eyes widened and started to change to that sinister dark blue. I thought they were gonna fall out of her head. I took a deep breath. My heart pounded in my chest, as I approached them.

_Oh god, Eli, what are you doing?_ I thought to myself as I walked closer to my certain doom. Declan turned around and saw me, and then he looked back at Clare, "Well, I should get to class now. Wouldn't wanna be late or anything." He gave me a nod as he walked off. About two seconds later, the halls were all cleared out, except for two remaining students: me and Clare Edwards. I awkwardly stared at he and she smiled pleasantly back at me.

"Uh, so….." I began, not really sure what to say. After all, what could I say? I was standing here in front of my rapist, wearing almost nothing, actually _waiting_ for her to violate me. If some guy told me that he was gonna let the girl that totally ripped him apart have another go at him, I would have said he was insane. But hopefully, Clare wouldn't have time to go that far with me, before KC came with the police.

Clare licked her lips as she coyly stared me down, "Breaking dress-code, Goldsworthy?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "My bad-ass boy."

"Oh-" She cut me off, smashing her lips down on mine. I whimpered in fear as I felt her force her tongue in and she began to squeeze my ass through my booty-shorts. She growled against my lips, and then without further ado, she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down the hall and under the stairwell, to the boiler room. She opened the door and shoved me inside, closing the door behind us. She gave me a good shove and I went tumbling down the stairs, landing on the floor with a thud. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and winced at the pain. Before I could even think about getting up, Clare was hovering over me, with a knee on either side of me. I stared into her eyes. They weren't even dark blue anymore. Now they were just orbs of black. Her laser white teeth stood out in the semi-darkness of the room and her auburn curls looked like untamable flames that surrounded her face. An ivory hand shot out, nabbing a big silver roll of duct tape off a little shelf near the floor. She ripped off a big piece and slapped it over my mouth, making sure that it was perfectly smoothened out over my mouth, and that there were no bumps or crinkles. Hey, she may be a serial rapist, but she was still Clare Edwards. Then, something behind me caught her eye. She got up and walked over there, picking up a pile of bungee cords. I got up and tried to run away. I didn't care anymore about the stupid plan. I didn't care that no one was gonna believe us about who Clare really is. I just didn't care anymore. Maybe one day, someone else will catch her, but right now, I just wanted myself to be safe. I got about half-way up the steps, before I felt her arm sling around my neck. I shrieked through the tape over my mouth as she yanked me back down the stairs. She shoved me onto the floor, this time face-down, and straddled me once again. She grabbed both of my hands and pulled them behind me. She wrapped one of the bungee cords around both of my wrists and tied the knot tight. Aside from being terrified for my life, I also couldn't help but wonder what duct tape and bungee cords were doing down here in the first

_Damnit, KC, where are you?_

I struggled while Clare undid my studded belt and zipper. She pulled down my short shorts, revealing my tight, black boxer briefs. On the back written in rhinestones, it said "sexy". She then tore off my shirt, leaving me in just my underwear. She bit her lip and her black orbs widened. She was more than turned on by my beauty. A tear escaped my eye as she eagerly began feeling me through my boxers.

"Are you ready to have some more fun?" she breathed with an evil grin. I squirmed under her, trying to free my hands from the bungee cords. She had tied the knot so tight; it was obvious that she had done this many times before. I had a feeling that Declan wasn't her first time. I tried to scream, and I tried licking my lips, so hopefully the tape would lose its stickiness and it would slide off. But the tape was so tightly pressed to my mouth, that I couldn't even part my lips wide enough to let my tongue out.

"You're mine!" she growled, ripping off her own clothes. I screamed as loud as I could, through closed lips and duct tape. She clamped her hand down on my neck, stopping any sort of noise that was coming out of me.

_This is it, _I thought,_ KC probably chickened out, and god only knew where Declan was. _I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for Clare to just get it over with already. Just as Clare placed her hand on the band of my underwear, we heard loud clicking noises coming from the top of the stairs.

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" bellowed a deep, masculine voice. Clare and I looked up and saw four men in uniforms, pointing guns at us. Clare's evil smile immediately dropped into a scowl, as she slowly lifted her hands behind her head. Three of the cops rushed down the stairs, while the fourth one stood at the door with KC. Two of the men each grabbed one of Clare's arms and they stood her up against the wall, while they frisked her.

The third cop knelt down next to me, "Sorry, son, there's no easy way to do this." With that, he grabbed the edge of the tape on my mouth and pulled it off with a loud rip. I moaned in pain. The two cops then dragged Clare up the stairs. She and KC sort of exchanged a look, before the men escorted her outside.

"Are you ok, boy?" asked the cop next to me, handing me my clothes. I couldn't say anything. I was shaking too much to respond to him. He patted me on the shoulder, "It's gonna be alright. That bad chick can't hurt you anymore." He pulled out a pocket knife from his belt, and he cut off the bungee cords that bound my hands together. I moved my wrists around to try to get my circulation back.

"Um….t-thank you." I managed to say.

"No problem." He got up and walked away, taking one last look back at me, "Nice panties." He chortled. I blushed a little.

KC passed the cop on the way down the stairs. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me, "Are you ok, Eli?"

I threw my arms around him and wrapped him into a hug, "Oh, KC!" I cried, "I was so scared! I was starting to think that you weren't gonna show up."

"Aw, Eli," KC hugged me tighter, "I would never let that happen. I'm so sorry you had to go through that again. You're a real hero."

"Hey, if it weren't for you, my ass would belong to Clare right around now." KC chuckled, and then he looked down at my underwear.

"Oooh! Cute boxer briefs! Where did you get them?"

"Thanks!" I smiled, "I got them at Jockey for men."

"Oh yeah! I think I have those in pink!"

"Oh. My. God. I was just gonna order the pink ones online when I got home!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We should totally go shopping!"

"I know, right?"

Suddenly we heard another voice, "Um, sorry if I'm interrupting you _girls _from talking, but the police just told me that they need to ask us some questions." I threw my clothes back on and went outside to the police cars. We saw Clare getting handcuffed and thrown in the back of the police car. As the police car drove away, I could see Clare's angry eyes fixed on me, through the tinted window.

The police asked us a lot of questions, until the final bell rang. Students rushed out of the building, curiously staring at the police cars outside. A buzz went around the crowd and I hear many people asking, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, people, just go home." Mr. Simpson ordered, trying to get the crowd under control, "Don't worry about it. There's nothing to see here."

"Well," the man interrogating us said, "I think we're good for today. I hope you boys are ok." We nodded.

"Ok," he wrapped up, walking towards the final cop car in the parking lot, "get home safely."

The three of us watched in pure relief and victory, as we watched the last two officers leave in the car. KC offered us his fist, which we both bumped with our fists.

"We did it." Declan said with vague expression. We actually did it. Clare was gone and once again, I felt safe. I felt whole.

_**WAIT RIGHT THERE! I'M NOT DONE JUST YET! THERE'S STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER, SO STICK AROUND! AND REVIEW, PLZ! **__**J**_


	6. Fangirls

_**Last chapter people! Enjoy!**_

I woke up the next day. I was happy that for once this week I wasn't waking up, panting from a terrible nightmare.

"Eli, honey, come down stairs!" my mom called. "I need you for a second."

"Be right there!" I quickly hopped out of bed and went into my drawers. I put on a black _Dead Hand_ t-shirt, and then threw on a pair of jeans that were hanging off the back of my desk chair. Before I left my bedroom, I quickly looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I remember just a few days ago, I stared at myself in this mirror, tattered and beaten up. Looking at myself now in this mirror, I felt my dignity make its way back.

I ran downstairs and over to my mom, who was standing in front of the door with a man in a familiar blue suit.

"Sweetie, this is Officer Reese. He wants to ask you a few questions."

The officer extended a large, dark hand to me, "What's your name, son?"

"I'm Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." I spoke, shyly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Eli." He said friendlily. "I just want to talk to you and you parents outside, so we can ask you a few questions, ight son?"

I nodded and my mom and I walked outside with Officer Reese. On my front lawn stood a second police officer with a notepad and a pen, and my dad who was speaking to him. To my surprise, KC and Declan were also here.

"Hey guys!" I ran towards them. "What are you doing he-"

"I just wanted to ask all three of you some more personal questions now that were all alone." The police officer with the notepad explained. He licked the tip of his pen and pointed to the pad, "So, when Miss Edwards sexually assaulted the three of you, was there any other sort of violence involved?"

The three of us stood there silently, reluctantly searching our memories of what Clare did to each of us.

_*Slap* Shut up! You're MY bitch now!_

"Sh-She hit me….." I spoke up, "the first time she assaulted me." The police man scribbled something down in his notepad.

"A-And….." I continued, "she pushed me down the stairs….the second time…." Damn, I was starting to sound like Fiona Coyne!

The man continued to write, "Anything else?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

Officer Reese and my mom walked over to the police man.

"What about you, son?" he asked KC, while his assistant readied his pen and pad, "Was there any other type of violent acts involved when you were assaulted?"

KC seemed to shrink down, as he put his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet, "I-I don't know…."

"Son, we need to know so we can properly charge Miss Edwards." The two officers patiently waited as KC hesitated, biting his lip.

"Uh…..well…..w-we were in the locker room at my school when she did it, you see….." Officer Reese nodded, encouragingly. "A-And, well, she….gagged me…..with my own jock strap." KC hung his head down in shame.

"Pfffft!" the police officer with the notepad desperately tried not to laugh. Officer Reese glared at him, until he finally got ahold of himself.

"And, um, what about you?" Officer Reese said turning to Declan.

Declan mustered up as much dignity as possible.

"Well...we were backstage getting props together for a school play. So...I don't know what type of violence this counts for. But while she was...well, you know...she took one of the props...and..." Declan waved Officer Reese closer to him. Officer Reese bent down a little and Declan whispered something in his ear.

"Oh God, no!" Officer Reese exclaimed, snapping his head up, "Is that even physically possible?"

"Well..." Declan gulped, "Clare made it possible."

Officer Reese shook his head, "This is one nasty chick!" The police man with the notepad nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud screeching noise. We all looked up and I saw a huge white truck with the channel 5 news logo on it. About ten camera men hopped out of the truck and ran towards us with their large, tacky news cameras. One of them pushed the two officers out of the way and stuck his camera right in my face.

"Young man! Is it true that you and your two friends were sexually assaulted by a 15-year-old girl?" He spat in my face. I looked around and saw that KC, Declan, and I were now surrounded by a bunch of obnoxious news reporters. I winced at the bright camera flashes that came from the crowd.

"Well! What happened!" The news reporter asked anxiously.

"Uhhhh ummmm..." I began, but was cut off by Bullfrog.

"I'll tell ya what happened!" He growled, "Well, obviously, we have a rapist at Degrassi! She's climbin' through yo windows, snatchin' yo people up, tryin' a rape them, so y'all need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo husband, cuz she's raping everybody out here!"

"Dad, it's ok." I whispered, "They already caught Clare."

Suddenly, Cece butted into the crowd and got up in front of the camera, "You listen up, little girl. We have evidence that you raped our son! We've got yo panties!" She held up a pair of pink _Hello Kitty_ undies. "And you dun left finger prints all over my baby-boy and you gettin' all up in his naughty parts!"

"Mom!" I hissed.

She ignored me, "You are so dumb! You are really dumb! For real!"

KC tapped on Bullfrog's shoulder, "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy? Clare's already in Juvie. You don't have to-"

"Hey," Bullfrog interrupted KC, "it's Bullfrog. Mr. Goldsworthy is my father's name!" He then turned back to the camera, "You hear that, Clarebelle? You don't have to come and confess, ight. We lookin' for you! We gon find you! So you can run and tell _that_, homegirl!"

"Dad! They already caught Clare! It's ok!"

Bullfrog turned to me and gave me a stern look, "There is nothing ok with some girl touching _my_ son." Then he turned back to the camera, "You hear that! NOBODY touches my son! So all you girls out there can put away yo duct tape and yo ropes and yo big white vans and yo roofies, cuz the only one that touches this boy is _me_!"

My mouth hung open as I looked back and fourth from the camera to my dad. My parents had just humiliated me on live TV.

* * *

"Bullfrog, Eli, come in here quick!" Cece yelled from the den, "It's starting!"

Bullfrog eagerly rushed into the room, while I reluctanly trailed behind him. Was I really the only one who wasn't excited to watch my parents humiliate me on local TV?

"Is it starting now?" Bullfrog anxiously asked.

"Yes! Right now!" Cece patted the seat next to her on the couch. Bullfrog plopped down next to her.

I let out a loud sigh and heaved myself down onto the chair.

"Eli, please sit down properly."

"Sorry." I mumbled to Cece.

Bullfrog waved his hand in the air, "Sh! Shhh! It's on!"

_This is...Local News 5! _It cheesily played in.

_And now! Here's Mike Douglas with a breaking news story!_

_"15-year-old Clare Edwards today was charged with sexual assault."_ The reporter began,_ "She's a student that attends a local community school, Degrassi. She was charged today for violating three other students that go to Degrassi Community School. I'm standing here with the three boys that were victims of this Clare Edwards. Right here next to me is her most recent victim."_

Suddenly, I saw myself. On a tiny blue banner that ran across the bottom of the screen, it read:

"Eli Goldsworthy: rape victim"

It was really weird seeing myself on TV, and had I know I was going to be on TV, I would have made myself look more presentable! Seriously, I didn't even have time to put on any eyeliner! I also saw KC and Declan.

"Oh well," I thought, "at least I looked better than them." I chuckled to myself as I noticed that I probably looked about 20 lbs. thinner than both of those cows.

_"Young man!" _The camera was shoved directly in my face,_ "Is it true that you and your two friends were sexually assaulted by a 15-year-old girl?"_

I watched myself, as I stood there blankly staring into the camera lens.

_"Well! What happened!"_

_"Uhhhh ummmm..." _That was all I could think to say.

_Although the young victims didn't have a lot to say, Bullfrog, this young man's father, gave us a piece of his mind._

Then, I saw my dad. The little blue banner that ran across the screen now said, "Bullfrog Goldsworthy: rape victim's father: shock jock for solid rock 98"

_"Well, obviously, we have a rapist at Degrassi! She's climbin' through yo windows, snatchin' yo people up, tryin' a rape them, so y'all gotta hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide you husband, cuz she's raping everybody out here!"_

Then I saw my mom:

_"You listen up, little girl. We have evidence that you raped our son! We've got yo panties! And you dun left finger prints all over my baby-boy and you gettin' all up in his naughty parts!"_

I suddenly noticed what the blue banner under Cece said:

"Cece Goldsworthy: Random crazy bitch"

"_What_ does it say under me!" Cece scoffed.

"Uh, I guess they didn't know you were his mom?" Bullfrog attempted to rationalize, looking a bit surprised himself.

_"You are so dumb! You are really dumb! For real!"_

"Why wouldn't they know that?"

Bullfrog scratched the back of his head, "Well, you don't really look like the mom type."

"What's _that _suppose to mean?"

"Well, the way you do your makeup and dress...you just don't look like a mature adult."

"Oh!" Cece threw her hands up in the air, "And you think _you're_ any better, Mr. shock jock?"

"Hey, fuck you!"

Cece stood up and raised the back of her hand to Bullfrog, "What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" Bullfrog whimpered, shrinking down in his seat, "I-I love you!"

Cece slapped him anyway and Bullfrog let out a small cry. Then she smiled, "Yes you do."

"This family is fucked up." I mumbled.

_"You hear that, Clarebelle? You don't have to come and confess, ight. We lookin' for you! We gon find you! So you can run and tell that, homegirl!"_

The camera then switched back to the news reporter.

_"Well there you have it! Miss Clare Edwards is behind bars and the student of Degrassi are now safe. Is it really that unusual that a 15-year-old girl would go around sexually assaulting people as she did? The victims dad, Bullfrog, sends this message to any girl that might have those ideas:"_

My heart stopped. Oh shit...

_"You hear that! NOBODY touches my son! So all you girls out there can put away yo duct tape and yo ropes and yo big white vans and yo roofies, cuz the only one that touches this boy is me!"_

I saw myself on camera and saw my entire face turn red. _Not_ ok, Bullfrog!

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Declan.

"Declan?"

"EEEELLLIIIIIIIIII!" Declan screamed into the phone, "Oh my god! I just saw our news broadcast on channel 5!"

"Me too..." I groaned.

"But wait! That's not it! Someone uploaded it to youtube and it already has a million views!"

I rolled my eyes. Great, now the whole world is going to witness my humiliation.

"Go check it out!" Declan urged, "Type in 'white trash family rants on channel 5 news'. It should be the first hit."

"Ok..." I sighed, "I'll look it up later..."

"NO! You have to look it up right now!" Declan whined.

"Listen, maybe in an hour or so. I'm kinda tired..."

"PLEEEAAAASSSEEE! Right now?"

"Declan-"

"PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll watch the damn video."

"Yey!" Declan squealed, "I have to go now, my mom just fell asleep and I don't wanna wake her up."

I suddenly realized that Declan was whispering. "Oh, ok, bye." I hung up and went upstairs to my room.

I opened up my laptop and looked up "white trash family rants on channel 5 news". I clicked on the first hit and began to watch it. I saw myself in the background, humiliation clear on my face, as my dad ranted to the camera. I paused the video, realizing that I really didn't wanna see this again. I looked over at the related videos and saw a video called, "The Degrassi Rapist Song", which had the same thumbnail as this video. I curiously clicked on it. Music palyed as Bullfrog spoke, autotuned. I shook my head and chuckled. I couldn't believe someone remixed it into a song!

But that's definitely not what creeped me out the most. I scrolled down to the comments and read:

**kerligirl13: **_Who's the cute emo guy on the side there?_

**amandagirl600: kerligirl13 **_That's the boy who got raped._

**yazzaxx: **_God, I don't blame that Clare Edwards girl...that boy is HOTT!_

**girlzilla98: **_I'm gonna rape that guy too! Where's my roofies? ;D_

**ricardolover: **_Bring it on, Bullfrog. I can touch your son whenever I plz! :P_

**windows7rox555: **_Dayuuum! Who IS that gorgeous boy?_

**darkforceshurl787: **_I think I just had an Eli-gasm! ;DDDD_

"This is spooky..." I said to myself scrolling down. The comments got creepier and creepier as I scrolled down. Then I found a comment that really scared me:

**AnyaMacP: **_I know him! He goes to my school! Anywho, I didn't know raping Eli was an option...I'm gonna get my rope and duct tape! ;D_

Note to self: Stay the fuck away from Anya.

Then I read another comment. This one had to be the most terrifying of them all This girl was seriously pchyco and messed up:

**cheercaptaincutie:** _Omg! That boi is soooo sexyyy! I'm gonna tear that fine ass apart and sell the pieces on ebay! Then I'm gonna-_

I shut the laptop quickly. Geez, these comments should really be monitored. I think I will avoid going out of the house for a while...

_**Heyy guyz! Sooooo what did u think? Show ur love in the comments!**_

_**Btw, did u guess who the last commenter on Eli's video was? ;D**_

_**Thx 4 reading!**_

_**~ cheercaptaincutie**_


End file.
